Goku's Secretary
by Sweetiecdb
Summary: What would happen if Goku had a secretary with an amazing past, but unfortunately neither her or him know about it yet? Why would Goku have a secretary in the first place? Goku and the guys have decided to open up their own business, what it is no one k
1. Default Chapter Title

Goku's Secretary   
By SweetieCdb 

Prologue 

  
  


"Dad what are we doing here so early, don't you think she needs her sleep?" Gohan asked his father. 

"Shhhhhh Gohan," exclaimed the others. 

At the door were Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Yamarobi, and Vegeta. Piccolo just shook his head at them. "Gohan they are perverts they just want to accidentally see her get dressed. Don't mind them," said Piccolo. He looked at them and started to laugh. 

"Hmmmmm???" The bed shook, as she started to wake up. 

"Look what you did Piccolo!!!" the others exclaimed. 

From the bed they could hear laughing. The light came on and the door opened. "You silly boys are you still trying to see me naked." The guys just stood there and stared at her. Their mouths were open and they were drooling. "Must you guys do this every morning? You could at least be more creative." She smiled showing her dimples as her brown eyes shone with happiness. She ran a hand through her long brown hair. She walked back to her bed letting her nightgown flow around her body. "Piccolo and Gohan what are we going to do about those guys?" 

The guys just stood there drooling trying to see through her nightgown. Admiring her curves and her light brown skin. Wishing she was naked. Piccolo pushed the others out of the way and walked in the room. Gohan followed him running. "Heh heh heh," Piccolo laughed. "I don't know what we are going to do about those guys, but I know what you should do about them." 

She picked up Gohan and looked at him. "Ahh stay sweet like this forever sweetie. Don't be perverts like those others." 

"I wish you would pick me up like that," said Goku sadly. 

"Me too," said Krillin and Yamarobi. 

"I wish I could take her out to dinner," said Yamcha. 

"Hmmmmph why would she want one of you guys?" asked Vegita. "She would only want me because I'm the cutest one and the strongest one here." With that everyone started to fight in the doorway. 

Piccolo took Gohan and walked through the fight while she closed the door in their faces. Outside she could here "Awwwwww." She giggled at them. 

She was glad that she had taken a shower before they got there. She always knew they would stand at the door and peep, so she took pride in pretending that she was sleep every morning. She quickly took off her nightgown and put on her underclothes. Next she put on a beautiful white blouse lined with lace, her dress socks, and a pair of dark blue slacks. The final things she put on were her dress shoes. She walked out the door facing her boss and his friends. They were arguing over who made them miss her getting dressed. She walked past them and sat at her desk. She often wondered how Goku got this business started. He didn't seem like the business type. She asked him before and he said that the guys and him decided to put this little business together a couple of years ago. He never quite told her the details, but they were getting money no matter what and she was in charge of the books and everything. She figured they must be in the Mafia or something. She smiled and decided that she would try to ask the guys again what this business was about. The guys burst into her office and looked at her, with the same look she got every morning. 

"You look great this morning," Goku said. 

"Thanks," she replied. "Ummm sir?? I was wondering, what exactly do you guys do again." She smiled sweetly and looked at him innocently. She knew that would work it usually did. 

"Well……." Before Goku could answer Vegita hit him in the back. 

"What we do is something important and that's all you have to know. If you would like to know, how about going out with me for dinner huh?" Vegita interrupted. 

She smiled at Vegita. "I thought you were going out with Bulma. I guess I should ask her next time huh?" She giggled a little knowing it was the truth. These guys seemed to not care about their significant others. 

Vegita looked at her nervously. "Ummm never mind." 

The other guys started to laugh at Vegita. "She got you good," chuckled Krillian. Vegita gave Krillian and evil look and he backed off. 

"Now boys you need to behave. No fighting in here now. Now sir, what would you have me do for you?" She looked at Goku. 

"How many times have I told you to call me Goku?" 

"I'm sorry Goku. Now Goku what would you have me do for you?" She looked at him again. 

"I know what I would have her do for me," said Vegita. The others nodded in agreement. This time she gave them all an evil look. 

"Well I'll just go stay at my house for now instead of this tiny office!!!!!!" She said in anger. 

"Now don't get upset, Tenshi. They were just playing." Goku interceded quickly looking very shyly at her. "Just ignore them they don't appreciate your work like I do." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. 

"Too bad you're married Goku I would marry you in a second." She smiled and the other guys grumbled behind Goku while he started to blush. It was strange that he had found such a woman to work for him. She did the books very well, and she always helped them out when they had messed up somewhere. He wondered where she was from and what her past was, but she said she could never remember. She had some accident when she was younger and forgot about who she was and who her parents were. She couldn't really say how her life was, all she remembered was going to college and studying in accounting. He hired her not just on skills, but also on her looks. She was beautiful, he had to admit, and he thought it would be nice to get away from Chi Chi for a while. She also made him feel like he was an okay guy, a smart guy, and she always treated him nicely and with respect. No one ever really treated him this way, so he enjoyed staying there with her when she worked. He thought she was the greatest female friend that he had. He liked his secretary, but there was also something else that he liked about her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was as almost that she had this exciting past that will show up soon. So he wanted to be around when it did. He also hoped that Chi Chi would leave him so he could marry her. Well he could always dream couldn't he?   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Goku's Secretary   
The Invitation

Goku came in the next morning before anyone else to see if he could catch a glimpse of Tenshi naked. Unfortunately, she had locked her door. A very disappointed Goku went into the office and waited for her to get up. All the others arrived and tried to get towards her bedroom, but Goku stopped them. "Leave her alone and let her sleep. If you try to get past me, I will be forced to hurt you." He got in his fighting stance. 

"Okay Goku, we'll back off," said Krillin. The others nodded. 

"You guys are chicken I can take him," Vegita said smugly. The others jumped him before he could move towards her room.   


  


  


Tenshi rolled around in the bed restlessly hearing a voice over and over again. "You mustn't interfere. You have to let things happen. 

"Who are you?" she mumbled. The voice kept ringing in her ears waking her up. She jumped up and looked around. "I need to stop eating late." 

She went into the rest room and turned the knobs to start her shower. She took off her night gown and stepped in. She started to think about her recurrent dreams, not knowing what they mean. She got out and wrapped the towel around her; she grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her hair. She towel dried her hair and then reached for her blow dryer. She hated wearing her hair wet. After drying her hair she dried her body, and put on her underwear and her work clothes. She looked in the mirror as she tied her hair into a bun. She forgot she couldn't see without her glasses and placed them on her face. She approved of the bun. She thought how surprised she was when the guys started to fight over her the first time. She was flattered and had a place in her heart for them. She adjusted her jacket and her blouse. She then made sure her skirt stayed mid calf. She didn't want to show off her legs. Just as she reached the door, she heard the guys struggling in front. "Not again," she said out loud. She unlocked the door and opened it running towards the office. 

The guys were all holding Vegita down. He was putting up a hell of a fight. "Get off me you bums. When I get up from here all of you are dead." 

Tenshi cleared her throat and said, "Now Vegita you shouldn't hurt them. I'm sure there is a logical reason for them to do this." She smiled reassuringly. 

The guys stopped and looked at her. The jumped up quickly off of Vegita. He got up and before he could say a word, Goku interrupted. "We were trying to keep him from coming into your room. I know you get tired of us trying to peep, so I decided we should stop." Vegita grunted. 

"Oh how sweet of you Goku." She went over to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Goku blushed, while the others looked like they were going to cry. "You know what guys?" Before they could say anything, she turned around and faced all of them. "I'll fix you all my favorite dish. Even you Vegita can have some. I think all of you should be rewarded for being so kind this morning." She ignored the fact that Vegita was hard headed. She smiled as she saw the big smile on all of their faces. "Do you have any new reports sir?" 

Goku broke out of his stupid gaze. "Ummm.... No not now. So you can just cheek the books or cook which ever you prefer." 

Tenshi figured the books were all right and decided to cook. "I'll cook for you guys," she said aloud. "I better make sure I cook enough for 900 armies. Those boys sure could eat," she thought to herself. "How would you like to try some Mexican food?" 

She watched their faces as they thought about it. She waited as they huddled together in thought. She thought how she had to import all the spices in, just to get that special taste. 

Piccolo stayed out of it and he walked over to her. "Just fix me water." He smiled at her. he tried to be tough around the guys, but she knew he was a real softy especially when it came to Gohan. 

"Hey where's your buddy Gohan?" She asked while the others whispered. 

"Chi Chi's making him study." 

"Awwww.... I wanted him to try my food. That Chi Chi works the poor child to death. He's so sweet though. You know Piccolo, you should have a little Piccolo." She winked at him. She knew he couldn't have babies since there were no females of his kind, but still he should have a little him around. She figured Dende was the closest thing he had to a son, but Gohan had his heart. 

Piccolo just laughed and smiled at her. The others had stopped whispering and was staring at the two. Piccolo cleared his throat realizing the guys must be staring at them. "May I have a glass of water please?" 

"Sure coming right up." She went in the kitchen relieved. The others for sure would have started something. She grabbed a glass and rinsed it out, then she filled it up with ice cold water from the fridge. She came back out and handed the glass to Piccolo. "There you go." 

"Thanks." He started to drink it slowly. He didn't know why he was always nice to her. She just made him feel so comfortable, almost like a mom. 

Goku came up to her. "How about cooking for us another time?" 

"Okay," she replied wondering if they were scared of her cooking. 

"Instead why don't you joining us all for a dinner party? You can meet everyone that we've talked about and mingle." 

She looked at him. It was the first time she had ever been invited to a dinner party. "Of course I'll come!" she said excitedly, thinking about what to wear. Goku and the rest of the guys smiled. 

"Won't I need an escort?" Tenshi watched the guys get a stupid look on their faces. "Not that kind of escort you ninny's. I meant a date." She rolled her eyes at them. She figured Piccolo would be her best bet because he wouldn't try anything. Yararobi had..... where is Yararobi. She looked down. "Pervert!!!!" She kicked him to prevent him from looking up her skirt. 

The guys looked around nervously liked they had asked him to do it that time. She was about to say something when she noticed Yamcha looking down shyly. She walked over to him. "Are you all right Yamcha?" 

"It's just that," he said slowly raising an arm behind his head blushing. "I would like to escort you to the dinner." He made an effort to smile while still blushing. 

She smiled at him. "Of course I will. I would be honored if you were my date." He smiled and then all the color left from his face. He fainted. 

"Oh my." She dropped down to his side and started to fan him. She had to keep Piccolo from pouring the rest of his water on Yamcha. She watched as Yamcha slowly came to. "All you all right?" 

He nodded and smiled at her. He had never done that before. He finally got up and he helped Tenshi up also. "I'll pick you up at five okay?" 

She smiled thinking he was a very strong guy. "Sure Yamcha." 

"Hey the dinner doesn't start till seven," chortled Vegita. 

"It's okay maybe we can catch a movie, then go eat." She smiled again and took the glass from the frowning Piccolo and went into the Kitchen.   


  


  


The guys looked at Yamcha. Krillin said, "Way to go Yamcha. You sly dog you." The others laughed, except Vegita of course. "That was a smooth move fainting though." 

"I never did that before," he said. "She must really mean a lot to me." He smiled, and started to stare off into space. 

"Come on guys lets get out of here so she can get ready. You know how women are," said Goku. "If she's anything like Bluma and Chi Chi, it'll take her hours to get ready." They all nodded and went out the door.   


  


  
Tenshi found it odd that she didn't hear the guys fight in the other room while she was gone. She walked into the room and saw that they were gone. She hoped they wouldn't hurt Yamcha. He had been so sweet to ask her. She blushed as she remembered how he looked at her after he awoke from fainting. She decided she needed to go shopping. She grabbed her keys and decided she should find the most elegant evening gown she could find. She then thought that maybe she could get her hair done in a new style just for the party, and she would wear contacts tonight too. She would make everyone's jaw drop. She opened the door walked out and then locked it. She was going to show everyone at that party tonight she wasn't a geek.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
